Ice Cream
by Sliver of Light
Summary: He had no idea that eating ice cream could be so much fun until a damn naughty bastard took the pleasure of showing him how to. [shounenai pairings] nope, i'm not telling you who they are.


**Title:** Ice Cream

**Author: **graveyardgirl15

**Rating: **PG-13 for implications and language (not really)

**Warning: **The usual one I give out when I do a shounen-ai fic.

**Summary: **He didn't think eating ice cream could be any fun until a certain raven-haired stalker came and sat with him. He didn't know that this guy was such a damn naughty bastard.

**Notes: **First of all, I'm sorry if the summary sucks. I was on my bed when I did this one, while listening to 'Hari ng Sablay'. Naruto and Sasuke aren't the only main pairing here (for the first time!) and I'm hoping you'd like the little experiment I've cooked up on the last part of this ficcie. Lastly, sorry if I tend to change from one mood to another because... that's just how I am! I ruin stuff before they actually get to their destination... Gomen ne, minna. Forgive me.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, it would've been a shounen-ai anime and I wouldn't be writing fics anymore. Apparently, my dears, neither is the case, so it just means that it's owned by somebody else whose name I am not worthy enough to utter.

* * *

It was 12:30 pm and the summer's afternoon sun was throwing scorching rays of heat at a blonde-haired shinobi's back who was on duty. It was pretty irritating. Although he was clad only in his black short sleeves, with his orange jacket tied securely around his waist, he still felt very hot. Maybe one of the reasons was the color of his sleeves, which was readily absorbing the heat the good old sun is radiating.

Naruto, of course, wouldn't know this little fact.

All the 18-year-old knew was that he needed something to cool his burning senses. He would be useless for the mission later that afternoon if he suddenly dropped dead/collapsed/lost consciousness—pick your choice—on the side of the road during his daily patrolling duty. The missing presence of a certain raven-haired boy in their designated patrolling area was another reason Naruto's attention was being held captive by the skin-piercing heat of the sun. Not that he was complaining though. It was just a fact. Yep, that was it. Besides, he knew Sasuke, being the Ice Prince he was, (he took it literally) would probably melt into a puddle of water when his delicate ivory skin was to be exposed outside in the middle of the day. Of course, he'd just pretend he was okay but Naruto wasn't stupid to not know that he's really not enjoying the loving arms of summer's sun. How he'd love to tease Sasuke about that, only if he were here.

_He's late for duty, that bastard_, _is he alright,_ thought Naruto, unaware that he was suddenly feeling concerned for his friend. _So where the hell had he gone off to?_ It wasn't a habit of the Uchiha to be late for work. Five years through thick and thin had proven that fact to be as solid truth.

The blond ninja shrugged. Anyway, enough thinking of those things, thought Naruto. It's not as if he cared anyway… or did he?...

_Sheesh… he's making life difficult for me…_

There's no use crying over spilled milk at this rate, so all he needed to do now was...

'Oh? Is that the ice cream stall over there?' Naruto thought suddenly as he descended from the branch he was leaping from upon seeing the familiar head of the ice cream vendor. The man seemed to be nailing over the store again the stall sign which fell almost every day as long as Naruto could remember. Honestly, he should just place it near the stools, he thought. If that junk fell on a customer… he's done for. Imagine all the ice cream left unsold, added Naruto in his thoughts, shaking his head to increase the disapproval effect he was trying to create.

He then slowly walked towards the stall and parted the flaps covering the store so that he could go through without the plastic thingies slapping his perfectly handsome face.

Oh please forgive Naruto. He's pretty conceited during summer.

He, Naruto, wasn't that fond of ice cream. He didn't actually try to eat one until he saw that Sakura wanted to have one so badly the first time it was introduced in Konoha. And when was that? A year ago? He couldn't remember. It was related to Sakura so he should at least had the info stored in his oh-life-is-really-good memories compartment but then, 'ice cream' also fell under his never-try-again-unless-your-life-depended-on-it products. Since the former could be filled with other better memories which excluded brain freeze and tooth shocks, he decided to categorize it under the latter. What he didn't know was, minutes from now, he'd have the sweet _merienda _under his oh-life-is-so-good memories courtesy of the raven-haired shinobi he was thinking of moments ago.

* * *

Sasuke was a person who could tolerate high temperature more than anyone else in Konoha, although his complexion and physique didn't flaunt that fact. He was one of the few shinobis who, literally, wouldn't break any sweat during the patrolling duties assigned to them in the middle of the day, regardless who their partners were. Okay, he wasn't that truthful. There was an exception to this rule and this exception has something to do with a loudmouthed dobe who has the energy of an over-recharged battery and the mouth of a generator which could power up the whole Konoha. He wasn't thinking of the grumbling noises when he made this comparison. He was comparing Naruto to the machine's continuous ability to produce sound and energy because of the boy's ability to endlessly converse with him and talk about nothing in particular just like the roaring motors of the mechanical beast. Ok, not that he couldn't tolerate him though—fine, he could barely tolerate him!—it was just that, the more Naruto talks to him, the more he feels…er…conscious—is that the appropriate word?—about the hotness of the weather and there were occasions he'd feel his sweat starting to trickle down his spine.

And he swore it wasn't entirely because of the extreme heat of the sun.

Naruto's voice wasn't unpleasant at all except that its fine tone had become a headache-triggering noise if he continued babbling about nonsense stuff. If only Naruto could use that voice for more useful and wonderful things. It would be nice on Sasuke's part if Naruto used his voice to say his name with passion and entice him to---------

SO, IF HE WAS A HIGH-TEMPERATURE-TOLERATING BASTARD, what was he doing thinking of such indecency while on a branch of a shade-providing tree? Oh yeah, he remembers now…

(He deliberately and successfully crushed his previous thoughts on the 'proper' usage of Naruto's voice.)

He was spying on someone before he drifted to his own thought-provoking internal and external analysis, if his assessment of Naruto could be called that. And that someone, as he gazes back on his prey, has now decided to call it a day and seek the shade of a new stall several meters from their positioned place of patrol.

_It seems that Naruto can't do the patrolling under this heat or maybe because I'm not there? _Sasuke had to smirk at this clever thought of his. Little did he know that later on, that same blonde would be a good source of satisfaction and would surely broaden the smirk on his pretty face.

* * *

"Here's your order young man," said the not-so-old ice cream vendor while handing Naruto his desired rocky road and double dutch combination and vanilla and chocolate on top of that. "You seem to have an inclination towards dark and light flavors."

Naruto nodded absently as he eyed the ice cream with little interest. If he wasn't mistaken, the temperature was close to hitting 40 already (if it hasn't hit that degree yet) and although he disliked ice cream with all his heart and soul, this was the only food nearby that would spare him from the threatening power of heat stroke. Even heat and gravity were trying to deprive him of this temporary indulgence when the ice cream started to melt and trail down the cone, making contact with Naruto's heated skin. Before more could be wasted, Naruto started to lick his four-inch high prize.

_Dark and light_ _huh, _Naruto thought. _Why did I choose such combination anyway? Light… well, it reminds me of myself, bouncy and jolly with sunshine-kissed hair. Chocolate and rocky road would best describe my tanned complexion and all, with rough exteriors but totally soft and cuddly personality. _Naruto had to chuckle at the thought. Soft and cuddly? Everyone would be going hysterical if he heard him say that.

_Kyuubi, a soft and cuddly demon? _Yeah right. Sasuke though… Sasuke would be the only person who wouldn't think of that and still make fun of him in other ways and reasons possible…

Naruto shook his head. It was pointless to dwell in the past. He was just a vessel. Period. He'd managed to get that fact etched on his brain and thinking of himself directly as the Kyuubi would just be a stupid attempt on his part to bring back old memories… Sad and painful memories…

_Sasuke…_

Anyway, bastard isn't around to make fun of me, Naruto thought, as he slowly licked the vanilla portion of his ice cream, unknown that this action was making the elite ninja like himself, perched on the branch sweaty, obsidian eyes starting to be filled with excitement, pink tongue slowly passing over dry crimson lips.

* * *

"Yo."

Sasuke nearly fell of the branch when his former sensei appeared beside him sans the usual 'poof' of smoke. _Since when did he learn to do that? _Sasuke thought while glaring daggers at Kakashi.

"You look like you're going to have a heart attack Sasuke," stated Kakashi flatly, though Sasuke saw his single visible eye crinkled up with delight.

"…"

"Want me to teach you a helpful technique for that prey of yours?"

"…" _Technique? Prey? What the--?_

His former sensei did not wait for a reply before handing him a sheet of paper. Sasuke eyed the paper, saw the seals and the name of the jutsu formed if the set of seals was done properly.

_So that's how he did it…_

"That'd come useful when you deal with Naruto _later_," said Kakashi. There was something about the tone of the man that was bothering the raven-haired jounin.

"I don't need this jutsu." _This'll be helpful when I tackle head-on that dobe._

"Stop being so obnoxious Sasuke-kun," stated Kakashi, putting on a fake mask of annoyance. "Your eyes are doing a sun dance behind your lashes."

"…"

Kakashi crinkled his eye in delight. _Oh, how he loved to crawl under the skin of his students!_

"What are you doing here Kakashi?" asked the obviously annoyed shinobi, ignoring the bluntly stated truth made by the living scarecrow. He was annoyed _he _was that obvious. "I thought Tsunade-sama sent you on a Class A mission yesterday?"

"Oh that?" Kakashi leaned on the trunk of the tree, following the direction of Sasuke's gaze several meters below. "It was pretty easy for a Class A mission. Weird though, nothing revelant though it reminded me of my ANBU days."

"Assasination, huh?" asked Sasuke, feigning interest. If Sasuke were to enumerate the number of times Kakashi chose to appear with the worst timing, this was one of them. He was interrupting him in his stalking—yes my friends, he admits that he, the Uchiha Sasuke, does stalk people out of the line of duty—of his blond-haired ex-teammate and current patrol partner.

"Yeah, just a missing nin from Wave country."

"Isn't that supposed to be taken care of by the hunter nins?"

"Wave's busy preparing for a festival and the Mizukage seems a bit paranoid over assassination threats these days, so he wants the best doing the work, including guard duty around him."

_What kind of Kage is that? _thought Sasuke. "Isn't that supposed to be the job of his ANBU?"

"It should be."

Kakashi hunched his shoulders for a moment before relaxing them again and resting his head on the trunk he was leaning on. Obviously, Sasuke wasn't that interested in his—that is, Kakashi's—mission. The silver-haired jounin knew that. Asking questions was the tactic used by the Uchiha to show that he was interested although in reality, his mind was concentrating on something else at the moment. And this something has taken the form of another of his interesting former students. It wasn't a difficult feat for someone like Sasuke to be able to do so.

Uchiha Sasuke was a lover of multi-tasking just like him.

"You seemed preoccupied with something else, Sasuke-kun," chirped Kakashi, out of the blue, shifting the mood from a tensed one to a relaxed one in that simple statement.

"I _am _patrolling, as you can see, so I really should be," said Sasuke darkly, bangs covering his eyes. "You'd be careful if I weren't anymore."

"It seems though that…are you…" Kakashi flipped open his book and hid his face behind the orange book. "…patrolling the grounds, or…" Kakashi intentionally let his sentence hang to see the reaction of the Uchiha who is currently, if his gazing direction was correct, eyeing Naruto who had decided to take a break finally after two hours of endless patrolling over the peaceful grounds. And that his gaze was locked on Naruto's ice cream.

Ok, it wasn't actually the ice cream he was eyeing. It was Naruto's ice cream-licking activity.

"Or what, Kakashi?" asked Sasuke, in his best tone of you're-really-going-to-regret-coming-here and his scram-or-I'll-kill-you look.

"Nothing Sasuke-kun, nothing," said the man defensively, with a smile again (though it's pretty hard to tell with that mask of his) arms waving in defense. "Why don't you join Naruto-kun in his break? It seems he's pretty enjoying his ice cream down there. It's really hot anyway. And looks like he needs your help."

"What?" snapped Sasuke suddenly while twisting his head sideways to look at Kakashi. "What are you getting at? Help? Who needs my help, you say?"

"Now Sasuke-kun, you should at least also try relaxing with Naruto-kun," continued Kakashi, as though lecturing an academy student, clearly unnerved by the fact that Sasuke was giving him his infamous Uchiha Glare™. "I'm sure he'll be delighted to see you join and attend to him for his afternoon refreshment."

_Gods, _Sasuke thought, _I'd be damned if that statement does not have a double meaning. And Naruto, delighted with my presence? It's more likely he'll go scampering away the moment he sees me. _

Sasuke had just thought of a great retort to his former sensei when he felt Kakashi ruffle his hair like he was some schoolboy who misbehaved in class. He was about to slap away the jounin's hand when it disappeared into one of Kakashi's pockets.

"I'll be going then, Sasuke-kun," said Kakashi, tersely. "You should keep that temper of yours under control. Naruto-kun won't be able to keep up with a fuming partner now, will he?"

_Ok, calm down Uchiha. You can rip his head off…well… in another dimension, perhaps, _thought Sasuke glumly.

"You just came here to deliberately piss me off, didn't you?"

"How'd you know that?" asked Kakashi with false delight and surprise, sarcasm lacing his voice. It only earned him a scowl from the short-fused young man.

"Someday, when Naruto becomes Hokage and makes killing loathsome ex-senseis legal, I'd be glad to permanently get rid of you," glowered Sasuke, before standing up and readying himself for a long jump off the branch.

"Oh, you sure he'd do that? And by that, you are admitting that he'd be Hokage someday. That he'd be better than you?"

"Whatever," said Sasuke in a monotone. "Stop sounding like Orochimaru. You're giving me the shivers," he added with mock.

Kakashi just pocketed his book and tousled his own hair.

"Really, Sasuke-kun… Anyway, I'd be waiting for that day when you'd be serving Naruto-kun," said the silver-haired jounin, knowing that this is just one of their playful threats to one another as student and teacher. And oh, it was the student who did all of the threatening. It was also the student who got most of the backfiring of the threats, just like now.

Sasuke made a noncommittal grunt and was about to jump off when Kakashi made a final comment before disappearing with a small 'poof' of smoke. Sasuke realized that there was still that 'poof' and that he was just too absorbed on Naruto previously that he didn't notice the arrival made by Kakashi minutes ago. Or… could it be that the jutsu…?

As he descended to where Naruto was after putting aside all thoughts of the authenticity of the jutsu, he couldn't help but smirk at the candor exercised by his former sensei. If there was something about personalities he had learned from that walking scarecrow that he can at least be proud of, it was extreme frankness.

"_Sasuke-kun," said Kakashi, voice promising a wonderful request. "Promise me you would've laid Naruto before you kill me, ne? By that time, you'd be doing an old man a great favor. Perhaps Naruto-kun too would not hold that much grudge against you anymore."_

"You're as pervert as ever, Hatake… although…"

As Sasuke silently walked towards Naruto from behind, the malicious smirk of his was intact. Although he was supposed to take the request as a joke, because it was what it really was, he couldn't help but agree. He IS an Uchiha after all. And they never turn down any challenges, may they be in the form of jokes or not. It was in their blood, and it was pride they were talking about here.

_Consider it done Kakashi. Consider it done._

_

* * *

_

_Dark…vanilla… Since when did vanilla stand for dark, eh? _

As Naruto savored the coolness of the frozen wonder, he couldn't help but think of Sasuke as the perfect representation of the dark portion of his selection as well as the vanilla he was licking sweetly right now. Though he wouldn't admit it even if his life depended on it, Sasuke really interested him. That bastard has a pretty complex personality that only he—Naruto was proud of that fact deep down in his heart—the loudmouthed ninja of Konoha was able to comprehend. Yes, Sasuke was the genius one, the second best ninja—he, the great Uzumaki, IS the best ninja, ok?—in Konoha and that girls were fawning over him like some frenzied monsters because of his 'dead gorgeous looks' and 'soul-piercing/captivating (whatever) jet-black eyes'. Sasuke, in Naruto's opinion was really not that handsome… He was more like… pretty…

Naruto shivered with the thought. _Sasuke is pretty_…

But then, behind all those, Sasuke's… well… not that tough as he seems to be. Why'd he know? He has been with that bastard for more than 5 years of his shinobi life, HE has been in the receiving end of his mood swings, HE was the one who had to drag his pansy ass back to Konoha. HE was the only one who had to look after Sasuke in his darkest hours. All his secrets were safe with him…

And of course…

Since that day they came back from Sound, HE was the only one his best friend ever trusted. Never did he trust anyone else, and that fact made Naruto proud. Well, it seems like he's almost one possessive bastard like Sasuke with that way of thinking but then…

Maybe he is a possessive bastard after all.

* * *

"Thinking of me Naruto?" came a soft voice above his ear, lips ghosting over the sensitive skin of the blonde.

Naruto felt his blood turn into ice and his heart suddenly stop pumping blood to his arteries. He abruptly stopped licking his ice cream and looked around. There was nothing. But he was sure the voice sounded familiar, in fact, too familiar that it was uncomfortable for his own liking…

"I think of him too much," muttered Naruto while returning his attention to his current licking situation. He eyed the vanilla trail which decided to go downhill via his little finger. It felt good as the cold surface of the ice cream wiped off the unwanted heat in Naruto's fingers. He smiled and closed his eyes. Naruto was licking off the sticky residue off his fingers when he felt something soft and warm collide with his tongue. That something was wet and the touch felt more like a tease...

And it tasted nothing like ice cream, he was sure of that.

Naruto tried to feel the hiding presence around him. Again, nothing… Except that, the trail of the lingering presence seemed so, cold and aloof, something that can be compared to… He felt his heart pick up its pace and for some unknown reason, a lump seemed to be stuck again in his throat. And for some reason, his insides were writhing like snakes and if he'd be intelligent enough, he'd notice that his intestines were doing Olympic gymnastics. The last time his insides went Olympics mode was six years ago when…

Naruto groaned.

…Sasuke and he accidentally kissed in the academy.

_Ok, Naruto… breathe in…breathe out… breathe in… breathe out…_

There was no way it was Sasuke.

_Breathe in…_

It better not be Sasuke!

_Breathe out…_

Because… because…

_Breathe out…! No breathe in! breathe in Naruto!_

It'd be too good to be true.

* * *

"Was it ok to teach him 'that' without telling Naruto, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Oh, why would I inform Naruto? He'd be suspicious."

"Don't you think he's starting to get suspicious already?"

"Maybe, but then, that'll add to the fun, right?"

"I'm not sure about this Kakashi-sensei."

"Don't worry. It'd benefit Sasuke-kun."

"How about Naruto?"

"Perhaps too… Later on, we'll see, we'll see."

"If you say so… I trust you on that… Kakashi."

"Thank you and you really should… but for now," there was a shifting of weight over the queen size bed, "let's concentrate on the 'matter' at hand, ne…my dolphin?"

* * *

Sasuke smiled as he licked the remnants of vanilla on his upper lip.

Naruto was looking cute again with that lost-kitty look on his face. He owed Kakashi a lot with this Muted Vanishing technique he taught him but being the Uchiha he was, thanking him would be the least of his priorities at the moment. Within 5 minutes, he was able to master the technique all alone. He was really a good learner. He just studied the seals needed to be used and the amount of chakra needed to be concentrated on certain chakra channels, and poof! The ultimate technique needed for stalkers, the Muted Vanishing Technique, was properly executed by the Uchiha genius.

His prey seemed to be sensing his presence though doubt—_and oh, is that fear I see?_—and awkwardness are still written over his face.

_He wouldn't suspect me, _thought Sasuke with confidence. _He knows I don't know any Vanishing Technique that wouldn't alert his senses. _

Sasuke decided to watch Naruto again from the branch he had retreated to before having another go at the blonde-haired boy. It was easy for Naruto to shun his surroundings to concentrate on whatever he was doing. He wasn't a multi-tasker like Sasuke so if he did one thing, he didn't do anything else, because he's sure to screw up with either one of the two. And since Naruto looked like his life depended on the ice cream, Sasuke would like to get that life-line of Naruto's.

He wanted himself to be the only thing Naruto concentrated on under this evil sun.

Naruto was still having a go at the rocky road layer of his ice cream when he was able to detect the shy chakra of Sasuke several meters behind him. The bastard was currently spying on him from the branch of a tree. Naruto almost banged his head on the counter for his stupidity. There was no room for doubt at all that the two previous presences he felt, as he began refreshing himself with the ice cream, belonged to the Uchiha.

_He's making fun of me. _This was the first thought that occurred to Naruto. For some reason unknown reason, he didn't feel annoyed or angered at all. Well, maybe a little of the former but angry? no, not at all.

Naruto shook his head for the nth time that afternoon. Being made fun of by his best friend and rival and not being incensed at all was a bad sign. If you talked about stronger relationships between friends, it was a good sign since it's clear that Naruto and Sasuke'd have fewer fights in the future. Fight always ensued from Naruto's side, being the hot-temper and shorter-fused between the two, so this would be a plus for sure. But, if you talked about _other _things, these including feelings that had nothing to do with friendship and teenage hormones, it was… a bad and disturbing sign, well, at least for Naruto. He'd never know what's going on in Sasuke's complicated mind over such things anyway (and he wouldn't try comprehending it if he were given a chance!). This just proves that…

Naruto's growing soft towards Sasuke.

"If you have no plans of eating that ice cream usuratonkachi, then at least don't let it drip on the counter."

Naruto was pulled out from his thoughts as the boy he was thinking of materialized beside him. He was pretty frustrated, Naruto was. He didn't feel Sasuke's approaching presence again.

_Get a grip of yourself Naruto, _the blonde thought, _don't let him see you're affected. It's what he wants. _

"One hour and thirty minutes Sasuke."

"What?"

"You're an hour and a half late for patrol duty and all you say is 'what'? Where have you been gallivanting again? Do you have any idea how--"

"—worried you were?" finished Sasuke. As Naruto stared at him incredulously, the raven-haired shinobi was sure he saw some kind of fire ignite in those sky blue orbs, conveying a message he could not totally comprehend. The moment Naruto blinked though, it was gone. All Sasuke could see again was the usual cold stare Naruto reserved for Sasuke every time he was being teased by the older ninja.

Sasuke had decided to plaster a smirk on his face. _Naruto was worried for him._ Well, at least that's a good sign for a change!

"W-Worried?" asked an almost hysterical Naruto. Sasuke didn't expect such reaction from him. It was overreaction. "Me? For you? Hell, no! I was about to say that what a pain in the ass you were!"

"You said 'how' not 'what' dobe," stated Sasuke as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it really was.

"Don't call me dobe! Sasuke…_teme--!_"

"Usuratonkachi…"

"Bastard!"

"Idiot." _Here goes the unending stream of insults again, _thought Sasuke. _I wonder if he noticed yet that he's the only one I spend time inventing on a good insult. Might as well ask… _

"Ice Prince!"

"Naruto."

"What?"

Sasuke hesitated, but then... if he didn't bring it up now, then when will he?

"Have you taken time to think about... things... today?"

"What things?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his jet-black hair. Heaving a great sigh, he slowly opened his eyes and stared at his companion.

Obsidian orbs, boring through cerulean gems.

If they were in the middle of a serious battle, it would be easy to mistake their stares for the 'clash of the titans'. But then, this battle was nothing of that sort. What mattered now was that, Sasuke erupt victorious and be able to claim his prize before it thinks of him as a weirdo and a pervert.

"Why do you think I keep on calling you a dobe?"

Naruto stopped midway in his licking. He pondered the question for a moment. Why was Sasuke calling him a dobe? Heh... Naruto raised his eyebrows and shot an annoyed glance at the shinobi beside him.

"Because you think you're superior and you always act as though you've got a stick shoved down your ass."

"No Naruto."

Naruto had to muffle a mocking laugh to spare the boy. _How dare he say that! What else would be the other reason, eh!_

_ Unless..._

Naruto cleared his thoughts and shook his head. It was impossible... the possibility of 'the other reason' was negative, below zero. Sasuke would never EVER give that reason. Naruto just knew it. It was one-sided (he didn't know what/which was one-sided when he was thinking of this) and he'd be so stupid to expect Sasuke to show him what he wanted through 'that reason'.

"You're thinking too much again, Naruto."

"Hell, _you _make me think so much!" blurted Naruto, unable to contain his emotions and the rising feeling that was making his insides go haywire again. "You make me run through all these weird thoughts in my head! You always keep on saying things that confuse me! You---"

"Naruto!"

Said boy stopped ranting when he felt two cool hands grasp his face. He stared at the Uchiha, his gaze silently questioning the unexpected gesture.

Naruto blinked and he could feel that the tanned skin on his face was starting to go bright crimson again. He expected Sasuke to say something... something that would confirm or deny his feelings once and for all.

Sasuke on the other hand, had doubts. Lots of them. He wanted to say everything to Naruto now but then... he decided it would be better to just show him rather than tell him. Complicated words were a lot more difficult to understand rather than the actions that portray these words.

_I'll do this lightly, and slowly... Let's see how Naruto reacts..._

"Your ice cream's melting."

Naruto tore his eyes from Sasuke and saw that his double dutch and rocky road were rapidly leaving the comforts of the ice cream cone. 'Oh shit' he thought, quickly tilting the cone to stop the downwards movement of the melting ice cream. Occupied and almost panicking, Sasuke's words of comfort did not register in Naruto's mind.

"_Let me help you, Naruto."_

A surprisingly high-pitched ear-splitting shriek was heard throughout Konoha the moment Sasuke started 'helping' Naruto save his ice cream from the gravitational pull of the earth. And Sasuke knew it was probably the heat which was making him all happy at the blonde's reaction.

Heat does wonders to even the most stuck-up bastards in Konoha.

"Shut up Naruto!" _You're making MY life difficult Naruto! Arrghh!_

"YOU tell me to shut up after licking my fingers! That's gross Sasuke! Gross! You think I'm sharing my ice cream with you! Go buy your own for heaven's sake!"

"Keep your voice down, dobe! You're disturbing the whole village!" hissed Sasuke, though the usual venom accompanying it wasn't around.

"No! Not until you buy your own and I get to keep this ice cream for myself. I. Don't. Want. Your. Help!"

Sasuke blinked.

This time it was his turn to do the breathe in-breathe out exercise.

_Naruto is mad, not primarily because I licked him but… because he thought I was trying to steal his ice cream… Naruto… _thought Sasuke. _You have no idea how happy you're making me. _

My friends, that was without sarcasm.

Sasuke had already finished 'thinking' and all, but Naruto was still shrieking like some teenage girl being raped while taking big bites from his rapidly collapsing two-layer ice cream.

Sasuke changed his mind about Naruto being a non-multi-tasking person.

_Here goes nothing… _Sasuke only needed a fraction of a second before deciding to take the melting ice cream from Naruto's grasp and force his lips on the blonde's semi-parted mouth. He felt Naruto jolt a little but as soon as he felt his warmth spread through the cool cave of the smaller boy's mouth, Naruto relaxed. His tensed shoulders slumped down and he was slowly returning the kiss, though in a very shy manner.

Almost half a minute later, Sasuke felt Naruto clamp his wrist, pulling his arm, bringing the ice cream between their faces, separating them from each other.

"Took you long enough," muttered Naruto, slightly blushing, not minding the ice cream dripping on his orange pants. "I thought I was hoping for nothing."

"So you did care for me after all," said Sasuke with a satisfied smirk on his face. "Guess you can't resist my charms, ne, Naruto-_kun?_"

"Shut up, Sasuke," snapped Naruto while waving the ice cream in front of their faces. The raven-haired boy saw that the fire was back in Naruto's eyes and he was pretty certain it wasn't about to go off that easily like last time.

"You were really eyeing my ice cream like it's some kind of meat you wanted to devour minutes ago. Mind helping me out now?"

"Pretty quick change of mind usuratonkachi."

"Don't get me wrong bastard, it's really hot, and I don't want my money going down the drainage because of your unnecessary flirting."

"Flirting? I wasn't flirting."

"Yeah right, pretty boy," drawled Naruto, tongue seductively licking the part of the ice cream dripping on his side. "Better hurry up, Rocky road's decided to go downhill quick and fast."

"Double dutch is on my side, dobe, not Rocky road."

"I thought you were willing to help me?"

Ok then, thought Sasuke, as he warily gave Naruto a kiss through the melting ice cream, if he were dreaming, and if someone on the outside tried to wake him up, he's making sure he'd do the most horrible kinds of torture on that person who dare interrupt his fantasies before burning him/her alive on a stake and feed his corpse to Kakashi's dogs.

Knowing it was a good plan, Sasuke leaned closer and wrapped one arm around the waist of an unsuspecting Naruto.

* * *

Several miles from the designated patrol spot of Naruto and Sasuke, an amused silver-haired jounin chuckled with delight as he nuzzled the neck of his blushing lover in one of the rooms of a plush Konoha hotel. He had to stop himself from kissing the person who continued to turn into a beautiful shade of pink beneath him. Oh, the sight was so cute and adorable!

"Heard that, my dolphin?" whispered Kakashi over his lover's ear, making goosebumps appear over the tanned skin.

"D-Definitely Naruto's," came the soft reply, accompanied by a slight arching of the back and a clutching of the sweaty shoulder of the ex-ANBU member.

"What do you think?"

"Huh?"

"Guess they've begun their play?"

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi smiled and kissed the smooth forehead of his most treasured person in the whole world. "I was only kidding. They're still too young for that… but…"

"But what… Kakashi?"

Kakashi sighed.

"Knowing Sasuke-kun," started the man while propping himself up on his elbows to gaze at his submissive prize, "he's probably taken my request a little bit seriously."

"Request?" asked his dolphin. "And what is that, may I ask?"

The silver haired jounin rolled over and was on his side when he chuckled again.

"You chuckle a lot these days Kakashi, ever since you've started chatting with your former students again."

"Jealous, are we?" quipped Kakashi while opting for a sitting position on the bed. "We were joking about the usual death threat stuff when I told him he should get Naruto laid at least once before he kills me."

As Kakashi smiled sheepishly, a fluffy pillow was thrown into his face and the next thing he knows, he was pinned to the bed by his lover.

"You and your big mouth, Kakashi."

"What about it?"

"If Naruto comes running to me tomorrow about Sasuke molesting him and all, I'm making sure _you_ are getting laid."

"Really?"

"Yes, Kakashi. And my academic mind is giving me lots of ways to do that."

"It's about time I get a plunge at the feared pool of dolphins."

Kakashi was about to say more when soft lips descended over his own and he found himself plunging deep into unexplained sweetness sooner than he expected. Seconds later, he felt the soft lips brush against his nose as its owner whispered something barely audible.

"_I'm glad you chose me, Kakashi. And I'm happy for Sasuke and Naruto. They'll do great together."_

Kakashi could only give him his sincerest smiles before flipping over and pinning securely under him the love of his life.

"And I get to decide how we do things ok?" Kakashi descended on his lover as their fingers intertwined beneath the sheets, all thoughts about the blond-haired and raven-haired boys secured safely at the back of their minds, ready to be taken out again at a better time.

**--owari--**

**

* * *

**

**Notes:**

1 merienda – It pertains to 'snack' in our language.

2 scarecrow – It is the English translation of "Kakashi". Hatake Kakashi means something like "field of scarecrows".

3 dolphin – It's the English translation of Iruka. I think Umino Iruka stands for "pool of dolphins", again, I'm not quite sure. Check out Naruto websites for that and my apologies for errors then. Now you know who Kakashi-sensei has been hanging out with lately!

**A/N:** Weee! Finally finished my first one-shot after my laptop crashed several months ago! So, did you like it? Want me to do a sequel? Come on guys, review review! I'd be more than happy to hear what you've got to say! Comments and constructive criticism accepted with open arms, sealed with love and kisses! Pls, pls, review ok? I love you all! Mwahhh! See ya!

ooo Sasu/Naru and Kaka/Iru pairings dedicated to Kusari-chan, Ma-chan, & Shirumi-chan ooo

ooo I miss you and love you guys! ooo


End file.
